Dark Souls, la vida de Sif
by Eyedragon
Summary: Fanfic inspirado en la vida del gran lobo Sif, honor, honor al gran lobo Sif.


**La vida de Sif.**

 **Un fanfic de Eyedragon Ancalagon.**

Él mundo es un lugar cruel, lo que alguna vez fue la tierra de los dioses ahora es solo un lugar podrido plagado de no-muertos y demonios. Paso mis mañanas, tardes y noches aquí, esperando a que el tiempo pase, viendo como cada día la maldición avanza más por el mundo.

Oh amo, amado amo, como te extraño. Todos los días veo tu tumba, junto a ella estaba Ciaran, llorando tu muerte, pero ella también se ha ido y sus huesos yacen junto a tu lapida. Tu gran espadón clavado en el suelo reluce con la luz de la luna, todos los días lo veo, todos los días te recuerdo.

Yo era un pequeño cachorro, no recuerdo a nadie de mi antigua manada, no recuerdo nada de esa vida. Solo sé que tú me encontraste y me criaste como si fuera tu hijo. Pasaron los años y me viste crecer, jugaste conmigo y, cuando me hice mayor, me entrenaste para las batallas.

Eras un caballero, el más grande y noble los cuatro. Aún recuerdo cuando nos paseábamos por las calles de Lordran, desde Anor Londo hasta Nuevo Londo. Toda la gente te aclamaba, te admiraba. El gran Artorias, caballero de Gwyn, ese eras tú y yo era tu fiel compañero. Más que eso, éramos hermanos. Yo te amé y tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo. También la recuerdo a ella, a Ciaran, antes de ella tú eras el único a quien no atacaba. Al verla y ver ese amor que había entre ustedes, no pude, ella te amaba y te hacia feliz, no podía lastimar algo tan preciado para ti.

Recuerdo también las batallas contra los dragones, aunque ya no quedaran tantos, adoraba ir a cazarlos. Nuestras vidas siempre fueron buenas, siempre fuimos amigos, siempre fuimos hermanos, siempre fuiste mi padre.

La luz nos gobernaba y parecía que nuestra amistad y alegría nunca acabarían, o eso parecía. Pues cuando llegó el abismo, en Oolacile, su poder y su oscuridad era tal que todo lo que nuestro señor, Gwyn, había logrado estaba en peligro. Ese día, él te eligió para vencerlo, para defender el reino de la luz de la maldad. Ambos fuimos a Oolacile, para pelear, pelear contra el abismo.

Entramos dentro de la oscuridad, era horrible y sentía como su peso me aplastaba, pero tenía que ser fuerte pues era tu lobo, tu compañero. Sin embargo, mientras más avanzamos por el abismo… más pude ver tu sufrimiento, cada paso para ti era mucho más doloroso de lo que era para mí. Tu pureza de corazón era tal, que las sombras te devoraban. Te suplique y te rogué para que saliéramos, para que viviéramos pues este abismo nos estaba consumiendo. Pero tú no podías detenerte, si el abismo no era detenido, la era de luz terminaría. Así que seguiste caminando y yo me mantuve a tu lado pese al gran dolor que estas sombras me causaban.

A medida que nos adentrábamos en el abismo, pudimos ver a los espectros que lo habitaban, el solo tocarlos me causaba un dolor indescriptible, sentía que todo el sufrimiento del mundo, que toda la oscuridad caía sobre nosotros. Pero tú no te diste por vencido y te decidiste a terminar con el abismo y con quien sea que lo comandara. Fue entonces cuando apareció, una bestia horrible cuyo aspecto había sido demacrado por la oscuridad. Pese al dolor te preparaste con tu espadón, listo para la batalla más difícil de tu vida, yo estaba tu lado, como tu fiel compañero y hermano. Tú, Artorias, el caballero más respetado, noble y poderoso de Lordran… fuiste derrotado. No sé qué era ese monstruo pero de un solo golpe destrozo tu brazo izquierdo. Al verte me moría de miedo, pues ese era nuestro final, pero tú no lo ibas a permitir, ese día, usaste tus ultimas fuerzas y usaste tu escudo para hacer una barrera que me protegiera.

Vi tu rostro, grite y grite tratando de decirte que entraras conmigo, que escapáramos juntos de ese horrible lugar. Tú solo te limitaste a darme una sonrisa, una cálida y hermosa sonrisa, tus palabras, esas palabras que me dijiste… aun las recuerdo. — Te quiero, Sif. — Vi cómo te levantaste, me diste la espalda, tomaste tu arma y cargaste contra la bestia. Ese día, ver como las sombras te corrompían, como dejabas de ser aquel a quien yo ame y te transformaste en un cascaron sin alma, condenado a una eternidad de sufrimiento… ese día, fue el día que yo más odie.

Las sombras me rodearon, incapaces de atravesar la barrera que hiciste. Estaba asustado, te quería, te quería cerca… te quería conmigo… Artorias.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase en el abismo, pero recuerdo a aquel guerrero desconocido que me liberó de la oscuridad y, al salir del abismo, pude encontrar tu cuerpo, destrozado por la oscuridad pero… libre, me habías dejado para siempre y te habías ido al a tierra eterna… quise llorar, quise gritar pero… tu por fin estabas bien, estabas libre de la maldición. Cargue tu cuerpo en lomo y te llevé al Bosque Tenebroso, donde te enterré y clave tu espadón en tu honor. Ciaran fue mi única compañía en esos días oscuros, ella y yo te lloramos todas las noches y siempre te recordamos… hasta que ella también se fue y quede solo… solo, otra vez, hasta que las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entró alguien… era él… el guerrero desconocido… no puede ser… ¿Será ya un no-muerto? No… no puede ser un no-muerto aun… pero no puedo dejar que lo sea, no pedo dejar que otra alma noble pase por ese castigo… debo liberarlo de esta oscuridad…

 **Fin.**

 **Mentiría si no dijera que casi lloro al escribir esto. Dark Souls es el único video-juego que me ha hecho sentir pena por matar a los jefes y me ha hecho sentir como un verdadero villano. Sif, esto es en honor a ti, al más leal de los leales, compañero del gran y legendario Artorias.**


End file.
